


The Optimal Course of Action

by OddEyes588



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddEyes588/pseuds/OddEyes588
Summary: A short one-shot in which Yuya has to deal with the three voices in his head arguing about which dragon he should summon.





	The Optimal Course of Action

"_Obviously, if he wants to win, he should summon Starving Venom" _Yuri's voice echoed in his head.

"_What!? Are you kidding!? Your shoddy plant-dragon isn't gonna help here!" _Yugo's voice yelled back, "_What he needs to do is summon Clear Wing!" _He stated confidently.

"_SHODDY PLANT-DRAGON!?" _Yuri's voice screamed back.

"_You're both wrong," _Yuto argued, "_If he uses Dark Rebellion, he can end this fight right now!" _He said as though it was obvious.

Yuya was finding it hard to concentrate on the duel while the three voices in his head bickered about which dragon he should call out to Odd-Eyes' side in the current duel he was in.

"Guys, I'm dueling Reiji right now…" Yuya began to speak, "Could you guys let me concentrate on the duel…?" He asked hopefully.

"_I'm trying to help you!" _Yuto's voice cried out, "_These two are just bundles of bad-advice, SOMEONE has to be the voice of reason!" _He explained.

"_Psh, please, as if you've EVER been the voice of reason…" _Yuri said with a sneer.

"_Just call out Clear Wing and end this!" _Yugo yelled.

"_No! He needs to summon Dark Rebellion!" _Yuto yelled back.

"_STARVING VENOM IS HUNGRY FOR __**BLOOD**_" _Yuri screamed._

"Yuya? Is everything alright?" Reiji yelled from the other side of the field, noticing the exhausted look in his expression.

"Yeah! It's fine!" Yuya lied back.

"_See! He agrees with me!" _Yuri yelled.

"_AT WHAT POINT DID HE AGREE WITH YOU!?" Yugo yelled back._

"_Yuya, make a decision, the time limit is about to go off…" _Yuto said unhelpfully.

Yuya facepalmed as the three counterparts continued to bicker.

He lost that duel, having spent too much time not making any moves and causing the duel to end in Reiji's victory.

"_See! He lost because you wouldn't listen to reason!" _Yugo yelled.

"_My fault!?" _Yuri yelled back, "_I was trying to save him from a major misplay that YOU were encouraging!" _He yelled indignantly.

"_If you had just listened when I said that Dark Rebellion was the way to go, this NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" _Yuto cut in.

Reiji walked over, "Are your counterparts giving you trouble again?" He asked.

"Yup…" Yuya sighed.

Reiji sighed, "I'll be back for a rematch tomorrow…" he said as he walked out the door.

"_You EMBARRASSED him!"_

"_I embarrassed him!? Dark Rebellion sucks!"_

"_STARVING VENOM DEMANDS A SACRIFICE DAMN IT"_


End file.
